Imprinting & Shocked
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: What is Jacob's Point of View? After he imprints on Renesmme? Added a bit of extra details. Contains characters Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah, and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPRINTING **

**Jacob's POV**

I stood behind the chair where Blondie was, who was holding the little monster that killed the woman I love with all of my being. The dumb blonde was soothing the monster like she had no reason to care that Bella was dying. I knew I wanted to kill the little beast. I quietly prowled over to the dumb blonde in the chair. To kill the vicious infant, but something hit me. When Rosalie lifted the baby, the infant looked at me in the eyes with the same exact beautiful eyes her _mother _had, but that wasn't what stopped me. _It was impossible. How could this infant be my imprintee? _Time stopped. My mind took me to a dimention I didn't understand. There were memories that popped up on the clouds like a projector screen. One of the memories was the one when Bella first saw us wolves in the field. When the bloodsucker Laurant was about to end her life, and when she looked directly into my eyes right before I sprang at the vampire. But I noticed something. Something wasn't right. The memory of Bella looking into my wolf eye was changing. Bella's face was turning into her daughters at almost Bella's age.

It was like suddenly the projector shut off, and my mother appeared from the cloud infront of me.

"Mom?" I asked confused. "Where am I?"

"I am here to guide you. You have found your imprintee, and I am here to help you guide your way back."

"I miss you, but I must return."

"I know. Tell your father and sisters hello."

"Sure thing, love you."

"Love you to Jacob." As my soul returned to me I realized that my mother was really watching over me. Her voice still sounded whispy like I remembered it. I blinked and noticed that Bella's _daughter_ Renesmee was smiling at me. I smiled and waved back. Blondie turned around in the chair.

"She looks so much like them both. She is so adorable.' Talking to herself. 'What do you want dog?" She asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

"I have a question Blondie." I admitted. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Fine I will listen Dog. But no remarks." I nodded.

"Are you... sad?" I asked. Rosalie looked confused.

"About what?" She asked in a gentle tone, trying her hardest not to startle Bella, and Edward's child in her arms.

"The fact that Bella might not make it. The fact that she might not be able to be in her... daughters life. And to be with her husband like she always planed her life." Rosalie's eyes widened. For once she looked like she really had emotion.

"Of course. I have seen you. I can see how much it hurts you to be without a mother, and I do share my condolenses. It hurts me to think that Bella won't survive this. Every child deserves their birth parents, if their parents aren't bad people, and Bella and Edward are definetly not bad people. I know that if Bella doesn't survive this that most likely Edward will go to Italy to ask out "Royal Family" to kill him. And for a child to have niether of their parents is like punishment. I care about Bella so much even if it doesn't look like it." I was shocked. Then suddenly I didn't have time to think this over, I heard the fight outside and immediatly got up.

"Take care of her." I began to walk away. "Oh Rosalie."

"Yes?"

"Thanks Blondie." I smirked. She smirked back. I phased into a wolf outside, and Edward read Sam's thoughts to me, and mine to Sam.

**(In Mind: Edward translates)**

Sam: Jacob, that child is a danger to the town. Do you really want to risk everyone's life for a vampire child?" Edward growled at Sam as he repeated that.

Me: Sam, you can't hurt her. I won't let you hurt her. I have imprinted and you know the law. _Anyone a wolf imprints on can't be harmed._ It's the one law we can never break." Edward looked shocked as he realized who I had imprinted on.

The wolved turned around and left. _D__efeated._

**(Waiting)**

When we came back into the house that smelled of vampires, which I was now used to Seth and even Leah entered. Edward walked into the bathroom, and cleaned himself up. And walked over to Blondie. "Can I see _my_ daughter?" Rosalie handed Renesme over to Edward immediatly.

"Hi." Edward said to Renesmee in the eyes. Renesmee put out her hand, and Edward took it in his own. He kissed it, and the baby smiled at him. She _cooed_. As if she knew he was her father immediatly. Esme giggled when Edward say "Daughter." Emmet of course had to make a comment.

"So I guess this means this little girl has two aunts, two uncles, two grandpa's and two grandma's, and already a bachelor at her feet." Edward growled at Emmets joke. "Sorry." Emmet said with a quick chuckle. Renesmee reached her hand out, and he took her hand inside his again, but the baby just shook her head and placed her hand on his face. Edward froze. Everyone froze at Edward's agony. Suddenly Edward was the burning man again.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I guess we have our answer my daughter does have a power." Carlisle looked confused. "She touched my face and replayed her birth in my head as a vision."

"That's why you looked full of agony." Rosalie guessed. Edward looked back at Renesmee.

"It's going to be ok. You mother is strong, she will find a way back to us." Edward said not even sure himself.

Edward hugged her close, and laid his daughte back into Rosalie's arms. After that Edward walked up to the hospital bed where Bella's transforming body was laying, motionless. He dropped tp his knees sobbing as if he were to cry. Carlisle zoomed next to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder. But before he said anything Edward said a prayer, that I was pretty sure was supposed to be for only him to hear.

"Bella please be ok. Please come back to me... Bella can you hear me? If you can please open your eyes, or squeaze my hand." Carlisle looked at the ceiling.

"Son. Bella is strong. Just listen to her heart. She will be alright. I am sure of it. The amount of venom you gave her will be enough. Edward nodded and just took Bella's hand in his, then he got up and walked onto the balcony. He clenched his fists to tightly together that he crushed the rail, and it turned to powder. Seth and I followed Edward onto the balcony.

"Jacob, Seth I appreciate that you want to cheer me up, but I don't think I want anyone near me at this moment." Seth patted Edward's back lightly, and started staring of into space.

"Edward... Look I know I am probably not the easiest person to get along with, but we are like brothers now. I feel bad you are going threw this right now, and I want to cheer you up, not for my sake, but for Bella's when she opens her eyes." Edward smirked, and then crushed another portion of the bars. "What did I say?" I asked annoyed.

"You mean more like "In laws." In the future." He confirmed.

"She is only a baby."

"Either way. She is my only daughter. A miracle from god. So do not expect me to just hand her over." He said with an amused chuckle.

"Ok, but I do agreed. What ever happens Bella will be alright, butr I know she is definetly coming back."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she loves you, and she will hold on for you." Suddenly Bella's racing heart stopped, and Edward and I looked over at the medical bed. Bella's fingers moved and we all moved over to her. She opened her eyes and said one word. A word filled with love, and courage.

"Edward." Her voice was definetly good to hear.

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys, I have moved some stories to one of my other accounts.**

**The reason for this is because my mom wants to read my stories so I am removing some of the stories from this one that I am ok with my mom reading to the other account. **

**The account name "Twi-Lover34"**

**Thank for for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
